


The Ministry of Time

by benjaminrussell



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV), Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: Art: Nate Ford heads up an elite team of agents who travel through time to fix anomalies and to keep history on the right path.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Leverage Reverse Bang 2019





	The Ministry of Time

**Author's Note:**

> My art contribution to the Leverage Reverse Bang 2019. Checkout the [awesome fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599227/chapters/51501703) it inspired by [ziazippy5379](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379)!
> 
> Thanks to piadoesart for being a second pair of eyes!

If the image doesn’t show, see it on tumblr [here](https://benjaminrussell.tumblr.com/post/189387315506/nate-ford-heads-up-an-elite-team-of-agents-who).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Ministry of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599227) by [ziazippy5379](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379)




End file.
